Season 3
On July 26, 2013, Disney XD announced that they had renewed Lab Rats for a third season. There are 23 episodes in this season. They started filming in September 2013. The first episode was released on February 17th, 2014. The last episode was released on February 5th, 2015. The premiere episode of this season was Sink or Swim. The finale episode of this season was Unauthorized Mission. Episodes #Sink or Swim (301/302) - February 17, 2014 #The Jet-Wing (303) - February 24, 2014 #Mission: Mission Creek High (304) - March 3, 2014 #Zip It (305) - March 10, 2014 #Not So Smart Phone (306) - March 24, 2014 #Scramble the Orbs (307) - April 7, 2014 #Principal from Another Planet (316) - April 14, 2014 #Taken (308) - April 21, 2014 #Three Minus Bree (309) - June 30, 2014 #Which Father Knows Best? (310) - July 7, 2014 #Cyborg Shark Attack (313) - July 18, 2014 #You Posted What?!? (314/315) - July 28, 2014 #Armed and Dangerous (318) - September 29, 2014 #Alien Gladiators (311) - October 13, 2014 #Brother Battle (312) - October 20, 2014 #Spike Fright (319) - October 24, 2014 #Face Off (317) - November 10, 2014 #Merry Glitchmas (320) - December 1, 2014 #Rise of the Secret Soldiers (321/322) January 26, 2015 #Bionic Houseparty (323) - February 2, 2015 #First Day of Bionic Academy (324) - February 3, 2015 #Adam Steps Up (325) - February 4, 2015 #Unauthorized Mission (326) - February 5, 2015 Cast Main Cast *Willam Brent (credited as Billy Unger) as Chase Davenport/Spike (26/26) *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport (26/26) *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport (26/26) *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley (26/26) *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport (26/26) Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport (11/26) *Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry (14/26) *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport (10/26) *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane (4/26) *Cole Ewing as S-3/Sebastian (5/26) *Ben Bodé as Special Agent Graham (3/26) *Madison Pettis as Janelle (5/26) *Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin (3/26) *Dustin Ingram as Scott (4/26) *Will Forte as Eddy/Cheddy (3/26) *Ashley Argota as S-1 (3/26) *John Eric Bentley as President Craig (4/26) *Eddie Perino as Trent (2/26) *Telma Hopkins as Rose Dooley (1/26) *Max Charles as Spin (3/26) *Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob (3/26) Guest Cast *Casey Sander as Captain (1/26) *Sandy Martin as Greta (1/26) *Marnie Crossen as Myrtle (1/26) *Margaret Easley as Regina (1/26) *Cameron Britton as Security Guard (1/26) *Karan Brar as Kal Zar (1/26) *Ashlee Füss as Sabrina (1/26) *Unknown as Flo (1/26) *Cody Griffin as Jake Chambers (1/26) *Siobhan Cook as One Of The Protesters (1/26) *Nicole Pettis as Agent Reed (1/26) *Paul Black as Bionic Bro (1/26) *Chris Grabher as Charlie (1/26) Special Guest Cast *Andre Ethier as Himself (1/26) Trivia *This season had 3 one-hour special episodes. *The Lab Rats' bionic secret was revealed in You Posted What?!?. *This season introduces Victor Krane and the Bionic Soldiers. *Leo loses his arm because S-1 attempted to kill him, but was given a bionic arm to replace his injured one. *Spike returned in the episode Spike Fright. *Adam, Bree, and Chase got new abilities in Brother Battle. *Hal Sparks directed the episode Brother Battle. *This is the only season... **where none of the main casts are absent. **that Marcus doesn't appear in. *This is the last season to show the school. *This season ends with a cliffhanger. *Douglas becomes good and joins the Lab Rats this season. *Leo's voice gets deeper in this season.